


The spark lies in the heart

by Nika_AG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just sweet things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Stiles has problems believing in his own magic. Derek helps.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The spark lies in the heart

In a way, the Camaro had become almost as familiar as the Jepp. Sure, he would prefer if he could use his own Jeep, but according to Derek, it attracted too much attention on nights when they had to go unnoticed. Back in Beacon Hills, all Stiles had needed to go unnoticed was to be Stiles, but things were different in a big city. The most important thing here was to blend in with the people and leave no trace, or at least, not allow possible threats to track them down. Stiles waited, moving his fingers on his knees. Hyperactivity was still something he had to live with, and although the time spent fighting wolves and ancient demons had made him less sensitive, he still felt anxiety. He hummed in a low voice, trying to calm down, and hardly noticed his cell phone glowing, announcing a message in silence. Good. It was time. He could do this. He got out of the car trying not to make any noise as he closed the door and headed for the door of the abandoned building. His only job was to surround the exit with ashes and catch the young wolf inside. He had done this before, but sometimes he failed, and although Derek insisted that the previous times had nothing to do with luck, Stiles didn't think so. He heard a growl and hurried, knowing that the first transformations were the most dangerous. He heard the grunts and wiping the sweat from his hands, pulled the bag out of his pocket as he approached the door. He saw the shape of the boy-wolf coming down the stairs and rushed to form the line of ashes on the floor, trying to concentrate and remember how he had felt the last time it worked. The only thing that happened was that the wolf stopped when he saw him, apparently confused, and then, stepped on the ash line without anything stopping him, grunting almost in his face and showing his fangs. Several years ago, Stiles would have fainted, but having wolves around was no longer a surprise. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a taser and pressed it against the side of the wolf, smiling tightly as he watched him fall. Well, that was another flaw in his list of attempts. Maybe it was time to give up and accept that he had no magic at all and that the few times the ashes had worked was luck.

“Didn't it work?” Derek asked, looking at the body on the floor.

“I stopped it," Stiles replied. “I think it qualifies as working”.

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at the line of ashes scattered on the floor.

“Maybe we should give up on that," suggested Stiles, knowing he would be ignored. Derek rolled his eyes, as always.

“I'll call someone who can pick him up. Scott must have some contact who can take care of him. And we'll keep training”

Stiles sighed. He let Derek take care of the wolf who was slowly regaining consciousness. He sighed gratefully when the night was over and he was finally able to return to his apartment to sleep.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last long. Less than four hours later, Derek was waking him up and forcing him out.

“Listen," Stiles said, yawning. “I've done lacrosse before, and it's all the exercise I ever thought I'd get in my life”.

“We've discussed this, Stiles. I don't want you to get stuck in a situation, and in our line of work, we're always stuck in some kind of situation and you can't escape because you can't run fast enough”.

“I thought I'd have the magic for that," he replied.

“And I thought we should give up on that," Derek replied. Stiles snorted. I almost preferred the old Derek who barely spoke.

“You know; I hate it when you use my own phrases against me”.

“Too bad for you. Come on, let's start running”.

Stiles obeyed. In a way, he argued because it was part of his character, but he understood that this was necessary if he wanted to continue living in the same world as Derek, Scott and the rest. Derek felt that he should train his body as well as his mind to be able to control the magic within him, but Stiles believed that Derek simply liked the exercise. And show his muscles in a tight T-shirt, because he was an exhibitionist. Not that Stiles was complaining, being with him romantically was one of the things he didn't expect (or maybe he did, some tension existed between them since they met) that he didn't think was possible after dating Lydia for a few months. Perhaps he had needed to have her to realize that you can't live by dreams and expectations, it wasn't fair to him and even less so to Lydia to force a relationship based on her ideals. With Derek it was different, to begin with, he didn't see Derek as a superior existence, which he had to earn, but rather as a somewhat annoying partner at times. Someone who helped him stay grounded and helped him to be better. In short, he was happy, even though he still hated morning races.

“Finally," Stiles snorted. “Tell me I can go to sleep now”.

“If you have the energy to talk, I think you can do more," Derek replied, smiling. That was another change. Derek smiled more and wasn't as bitter as before. Stiles liked to think it was because of his influence. “Let's go to my apartment. I'll buy you breakfast”.

“Just for that, I love you" Stiles replied, wiping the sweat off his face. Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Today we're going to continue training your magic," Derek announced, as he finished eating. Stiles choked on his tea as he tried to respond. “Here, in a controlled environment. And don't talk back, you need it and you can do it”.

“According to my statistics," Stiles replied, lowering the cup of tea. “I can't do it. Out of a total of thirty attempts, I have only managed seven. And several of them were because I'm afraid of your uncle, and the others were very dangerous. But I can't control it, Derek. There's no spark or whatever you call it”.

Stiles snorted when Derek didn't answer him. It was the best way to avoid an argument and Derek knew it. Stiles finished eating in silence and in protest, didn't help as Derek moved the couch, table and chairs to make space in the middle of the room.

“You'll have to trap me. I think it's better to do it this way until you master it. You do it when you're under pressure, but you need to do it consciously. Understand it. In a way, it's like changing when you feel the moon”.

“I don't think that's a good analogy, is there a danger of killing someone while I'm doing "magic"?”

“It depends. If the magic is very strong, it can escape and cause harm to the wearer or others. Take your time. Remember how you felt and then make the circle around me.”

“You know what? It is very rare to hear you so calm. I preferred it when you grunted”.

“And we won't get out of here until you make it," Derek added. Stiles sighed and took the bag of ashes, trying to center his mind as Derek always insisted he should. Silencing his hyperactive brain was always a problem, but he tried, tried to remember the sense of urgency, of having to do things right because his friends depended on it, and sighed.

“Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic" he repeated without noticing it, as he dropped the ashes in a circle around Derek. It wasn't just the basic; it was the only thing he managed to do. If he couldn't repeat it, he could never move forward. “Magic, magic, work, work…”

Stiles stepped back, looking at the ash on the ground. He didn't feel any different and suddenly, anxiety began to take hold of him. He had failed, he knew. Whatever that spark was, he wasn't capable of feeling it, let alone activating it and using it consciously. He was about to start hyperventilating when he felt lips pressed against his own, the familiar smell of Derek and the weight of his hands surrounding his shoulders. Stiles felt himself calm, and took advantage of the moment to kiss back, open his lips and sigh against Derek's mouth, disappointed as he walked away.

“Did you calm down?”

“If you give me a kiss every time I fail, it's not a great encouragement to do things right," Stiles replied.

“How about I don't kiss you again until you manage to trap me?” Stiles didn't take him seriously. Even as he said it, Derek was still close and with his eyes fixed on his lips. Unlike before, Stiles no longer believed in himself as unfunny and unpleasant. He knew he looked good, and he knew Derek liked his looks as much as his personality. Whether he admitted it or not.

“You couldn't do it. You're too crazy for me”

Derek didn't deny it. Instead, he brought his hands to Stiles’s thighs and lifted him effortlessly, causing Stiles's back to hit the wall.

“I'm not denying it," he muttered against Stiles' lips. Stiles tried to kiss him, but Derek put him on the floor, backing away, "catch me so I can touch you”.

“I'm hating you so much right now," Stiles muttered. At least, he thought, he no longer felt the anxiety boiling through his body, although the excitement that replaced it didn't help him either. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate again. Instead of being swept away by the thousands of negative thoughts that used to populate his mind, he concentrated on Scott, on how it felt to know that he was a useful member of his pack and to have achieved a life he was satisfied with. Focusing on the good things wasn't something he did often, but according to Derek it could help him focus and lower his nerves. He let out a sigh and put the circle back together again and this time, he could feel something familiar inside him.

“Magic," he whispered, but this time it wasn’t out of nervousness. He sighed again when he finished the line and stepped aside, suddenly anxious as he looked up and fixed his eyes on Derek. It could work. He was almost certain.

“Move," he demanded of Derek, waving his arms. Derek looked at the line and took a step forward, only to be pushed back. Stiles lifted his arms, shouting a cry of triumph.

“I told you you could," Derek said, frowning as he could only move a couple of steps. “We must keep practicing until you can access your magic”

Stiles smiled in response, seeing Derek start frowning after two attempts to get out of the circle.

“Release me”

“Now that I think about it," he said, a mischievous smile adorning his lips, "I could leave you there all day. You've been a bad puppy, Derek, you deserve to be punished”

Derek grunted, his eyes lighting up, but Stiles didn't even blink. It had been a long time since he was intimidated by Derek's eyes. Instead, they had the opposite effect. Stiles approached, crossing the circle of ashes without any problem. He could feel something, maybe the magic around them, but what was making his body tremble wasn't the magic, or the feeling of having achieved something that he had been trying for months. It was Derek and his fangs and his eyes glowing. Stiles grabbed his shirt and pulled him to kiss him, Derek wrapping both hands around his waist and backed away, crashing into the invisible wall that prevented him from escaping.

“Stop," Derek sighed, pushing him gently. Stiles frowned.

“Why?” Stiles asked. “Don't tell me I need to keep practicing.”

“You need to keep practicing," Derek repeated. Stiles walked away disappointed, but Derek grabbed his wrist before he could leave the circle and took his face in his hands. “Listen to me. You need to do this. I don't want to lose you for a bad time, for not knowing how to use something that's in you. And in the life we lead, I can lose you every moment, Stiles. I just want to make sure that I reduce that possibility.”

Stiles nodded, for once wordless. The abandonment and guilt over his murdered family still weighed on Derek and he knew it all too well. He also knew he was right. It was impossible to be completely safe; all they could do was prepare.

“OK” He agreed, walking away to undo the circle, smiling to break the tension. “But I expect a good reward later.”

“Whatever you want," Derek said. Stiles smiled. Finally, he thought, as he drew the circle again, he could feel that his life was in balance.


End file.
